trouble
by italylovesme18
Summary: inami is known as shibusens trouble maker and thats because of her pranks spray paint art and blackmail she's also the highest grader in the EAT class and one of the most prettiest girls in school but what she's really like is a paramore loving otaku who wears chokers and baggy clothing even though she's got a great body. Teen just in case, warning love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK and well a couple of hours ago i made LOVE AND DEATH it sucked right i know well anyways heres a new fanfic this will have way more chapter i will try and upload every day until school starts again then maybe just on weekends because I'm getting a new computer soon so that will be much easier even though I'm using mac right now I'm getting a mini**

* * *

Trouble...it was all death the kid could think of and when you think of trouble only one face pops into you mind (**no not izaya) **and that face belongs to Inami jane probably one of shibusens prettiest girls and one of the highest graders but also the trouble maker of the school she's perfect, she's symmetrical and beautiful also pretty nice infact one of the young shinagamis best friends if only he could get that choker she wears off her! Kid walked down the halls of the school checking if everything is symmetrical which it is so he went to the cafeteria and spotted Inami,Soul,Black star,Liz,and Patty. Inami was closer with the boys of the school more then the girls, there she was wearing her usual white rock top that was way too big for her everyone has wondered for years what is under that giant yet stylish top, Liz and Patty told kid she's really hot and her breast are hardly any less to Pattys.

kid walked over to there table and took a seat next Liz who thankfully remembered his lunch that was perfectly symmetrical! (**YAAAY!) **"hmmm i don't know but his work is still fantastic" was what got kid out of his thought 'so their talking about music again' kid thought "well last night i saw Stein and Mariit doing it again it Was intense!" "EWWW" everyone except inami said in disgust "hehee well i took a video and some pictures" she said as she held out a camera "should i expose it to the school or use it as black mail" "your sick" soul grunted "BLACKMAIL" black star whispered and screamed "sis isn't that bad?" Patty asked Liz "well yes but Inamis done worse"Liz replied "maybe you shouldn't" kid said cautiously "eh don't worry it'll be good when the times needed" she said like a demon and everyone sweat dropped.

**SUPER TIME SKIP**

"maybe i should dye the ends of my hair blue" Inami murmured during class while listening to paramore instead of listening in class

"or how about pink or green" she said again and started playing with her beautiful blonde hair (no not died) 'class is boring me' she thought while standing up and leaving the classroom "hey inami" stein said cooly "ya franken" she replied back cooly swell "you forgot your homework" he said while handing her homework to her "mmmkay thanks" was all she said and left and once she walked out she heard whispers from the class saying things like "oooo she's so cool" "wow no lecture lucky" "she's so mysterious aswel!"

**SUPER INAMIS POV**

hmmm so the new episode of nyarko-san is on soon only about four hours left i could watch four hours of hetalia no no nooo if I'm gonna watch hetalia than I'm gonna end up watching more than four hours then "ehhhhhh" " I'LL MAKE PASTA" ..."wait how do you make pasta? well fuck that I'm just gonna go take a nap" o how i love naps!

**THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**well this was a hard chapter I'm like you readers i only ever read then i finally made an proper account YAAY but ya the stories may seem easy but they are super hard it takes time so don't bag me about how bad it is! wellll LURV YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! YAAAY i know i know the first chapter sucked it was short and stupid i was just too confused and I'm i thing I'm starting to get the hang of this so read on this chapter took me two days because i was busy all day yesterday so when i went to bed i started this chapter then i started getting tired and left it for today "become one with mother russia" HOLY MUTHER OF FUCK RUSSIA HOW THE HOLY HELL DID YOU GET HERE **

**Russia: *smiling creepily***

**Italylovesme18:shit man im scared**

**Russia: well it does take a lot to scare italylovesme18 Da?**

**Italylovesme18: *somehow is able to shove russia out without getting hurt* WOW A MIRACLE...im proud of myself!**

well i woke up... three hours after nyarko-San aired "damn you life" maybe i should just go piss someone off nah theres no one to piss off anyways...soul might be free...nope him and maka are probably gonna end up doing it **(yes doing it, yesterday my friend Andre was like "doing it?" and i was like do you really want me to explain sexual intimacy! because I'm not a perve like that,sorry people who are into lemons!) **"ohhh i should try and get that on tape i wonder what their reaction would be hehee" grins like mudasa, oh how i love seeing people distressed!

So i decided to take a walk there...with my camera! "lol and i thought only perves took walks with cameras i wonder if i can find some thugs" thugs are epic...and annoying. Wow death city should have some more gangs i mean it would totally make everything more exciting! I keep walking until I'm in front of maka and souls flat "did i bring the extra keys" i say while searching through my short pockets until i find a rainbow key yes my adjustments "found 'em" i say as i starts walking up the flat stairs and i open the door with the key "HUNYYYYYY IM HOOOME!" i yell, soul always freaks out because of that i don't know why but he says it just makes me sound like pewdiepie the way i say it "sooo wassup bros" "STOP THAT YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM" Soul yells like a kid when his "symmetry" is "jumbled up" or "ruined" well i personally find his screaming soothing "well I'm sorry i can't control my voice" i reply a tad bit ticked off about how people always make fun of my voice when i use "slang" as kid calls it "INAMIIIII" maka yells like in a horror film "girl are you okay...are you on your period or is it mood swings? come on hunny let inami-chan take you down to the couch and we will have talk then get some ice-cream okay?!"i say scared as if it was her lady day well I'm a lady as well so we will all have one! maka looking absolutely pissed off "YOU IDIOT MAKAAAAAA CHOP" she said as she brings out her thick book so i do what i can i face the consequences with that i have a huge bruse on my head i think my skull may have cracked "WHAT THE HOLY HELL I WAS JUST HELPING" i say as soul walks back in the room when did he leave anyways "fuck someones lades days are here" i give him the death glare as he says that "anyways inami did you watch the new episode of nyarko-san"she asked so i replied with the horrible truth "no.." i say in a depressing way "good because the anime sucked anyway so if you weren't watching then why didn't you reply to my text" 'a text' i think "well i was sleeping" i told her "baka" she said as she facepalmed

**SUPER DUPER MAKA POV maybe i should change pov to destiny hmmm?!**

'what...she was asleep but that text told her to come over strait away bakaa' "baka" i say in an annoyed tone as i facepalm "well then can we talk in private like you know without soul" i say getting louder with each word and looking over at soul ''okay okay i'll go" he took his jacket and left. I lead inami to the couch 'inami i-i-i think i-im in love with soul" i confess to her about my feeling for one of her best friends ever but inamis my best friend i trust her right? "FUCK YASSS FINALY... you know if you weren't gonna confess i think i may have actuary make a yaoi pairing of soul and kid HEHEEE"she squishes face in amusement "thank god you approve,your my best friend i knew i could trust you" i say as i hug her "then i would have also made a yuri pairing of you and Tsubaki!" once i heard that i think i choked a bit "whaaaat" "oh yeaaah you hate yuri and are turned on yaoi i forgot"she states "NO FUCKING WAY THAT SHIT DOES NOT TURN ME ON" I TELL YOU WORLD I HATE THAT STUFF! "sure" she says with some cockiness in her voice "you fucking disgust me" "oh thank you thank you. Hey i gotta head home now seeya braah" inami yells "bye inami"

**SUPER FRIGGIN NO ONES POV BRAAH**

Inami was on the phone to tsubaki she of course first asked maka if she could tell her she agreed because they were gonna need another gal for the mission to get her and soul together "so tsubaki does that mean your in" inami said with her phone to her ear "definitely" she says through the other line. 'This is gonna be epic' inami thought

**IM SORRY ITS STILL SHORT WAAAAH PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! well anyways i bets no one has even bothered to read this story *tear tear sniff sniff***


	3. Chapter 3

HELLOOOOOOOO that is if there are any people reading my stories...probaly not i guess all my friends who are nice and dont want to be a bitch are the only people reading my fanfics DAM . my super sour maaaaaaad face!

anyways peeps or friends who are nice to me or maybe even loners like me who has nothing to do in der spare time, i haz nuu internet so im pretty much just you know telling people who might like my story?! ya thats it and on the 22 of aprill i will be gone for two days im going on camp ? so YAAAAAAY fuck myself for being a loner with no friends ughhh life is just so hard for awesome people like me we're way too awesome for friends! さんた てぇ ぺど (santa the pedo) MY JAPANESE KEYBOARD IS MESSED UP DAAAAMIIIIT

**by the way santa is actualy stalking your children hes a pedo so look after your children parents! **

**SO DAT WAS MY AWFUL AUTHERS NOTE FOR LOSERS (actualy winners!) SO KEEP READING that is once i update O YAA AND REVEIWE EVEN IF I KNOW YOU PERSONALY AND YOU CAN TELL ME LIKE FACE TO FACE**


	4. Chapter three

**Well hellllooooooo , i feel like a sad muppet (WTF)**

**lately i have not been writing this story so i feel all upset and shaken...you get me? Probably not**

**anyways i have totaly forgotten abou this fanfic and how unsuccessful it is, anyways i decided i might written keep writing the story note remember im only doing this because i ran out of manga to read and now days some of the lates yaoi and yuris have been very...(smutty) AND IM TOO YOUNG FOR DAT SHIT!**

**anyways just !**

**BY THE WAY NEW CHARECTERS ON HIS WAY!**

"and why exactly am i here?" Asked Seto "BECAUSE OBVIOSLY YOU ARE THE DOCTOR OF LOVE!" Shouted Inami "Ya and your names Alice and you fell down the rabbit hole!" Seto said sarcasticaly "You mad bro?" Said Inami smirking as a sadistic auror frames around her, "well yes actualy i've been tested ,so have you".

Let me make things a little clearer,Seto is Inamis partner...a sniper and well he turns into any gun actualy but mostly the realy big ones and hes true form is a sniper,when these two put their heads together you know something bads gonna come out of it.

Seto and Inami have known each other since forever and even though they may look like the most innocent creatures ever they could easily kill you, or anyone really. Seto has dark hair and red eyes and Inami has blond hair the ends tipped red and she has blue-blacky eyes.

the main reason why you should be scared when they put their heads together is their otakus and insane and a little too closer then they should be, how exactly,well..

"But Seto-chan, we need a plan to get maka and soul together" exclaimed Inami, "okay fine but i have no idea what to do" seto said "WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING ONLY SOMEONE FROM SOME LEGIT ANIME,MANGA,OR DRAMA WOULD DO, lock them in a closet together! And wait for them to CONFESS THEIR ENDLESS LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!"Inami said while poking Tsubaki "YES I LOVE IT" Seto said as he joined in on poking Tsubaki, "isn't that a little much?" Tsubaki said unsure "What do ya mean its the best plan ever either that or a rigged game of spin the bottel" said Seto and Inami together. "Ok well we should start figuring things out then call Maka!"

**PLAN**

Inami will invite everyone over for a get together and everyone will have a casual time with playing video games which will turn into an all out battle with inami and seto againts each other, then at six Pm inami will get the bottle (which is rigged) get maka and soul to sit across from each other and make sure soul gets the first turn also make sure maka has the magnet pinned to her so that the (rigged) bottle will follow to her! Than once that happens once soul and maka get into the closet tsubaki will lock the door and Seto will grab the remote to the radio which is inside the closet and turn on the makeout music and wait till a confession is heard.

PLAN:FOOLPROOF

(*explosion* NAILED IT!)

TIME SKIP (which leads us to the party...well a little bit into the party i guess.)

MAKAS POV (cuz i can)

why is Inami freaking out and not me...wait are those stars in Seto's eyes...WAIT TSUBAKI,LIZ,AND KID HAVE THEM ASWELL!?

depression lines cover half of my head (i don't exactly know what they are called soooo)

why are all my friends freakes?

"maybe i can slowley leave an-" my whispering stops as soul interupts me "Maka are you okay?" "yeaaaaaaaah" i reply slowly a little unsure of my answer. I turn my head to see blackstar and Inami having a go at each other...oh god this is going to be a long night.

MY AWEOMELY AWESOME POV which is actualy third person point of veiwe

"OH YA WELL...well,welllllllll" blackstar says while TRYING to piss Inami off "OH YA WELL WHAT,WAIT DON'T TELL ME YOU FINALLY RELISED YOUR HAIR IS NOT NORMAL" "AND I AM WAAAY GODLIER AND AWESOMER THAN YOU ARE, DUDE WHEN WE FIRST MET I KICKED YOUR ASS. AND I WAS TWELVE!" Inami replys "actualy he almost died he was admitted to the hospital and he never really learnt after that" Seto says stepping in..."Inami really has awful combacks doesn't she.." Kid thinks aloud "WHAT WAS THAT,YOU ASS YOUR JUST JEALOUSE IM AWESOMER THAN YOU"Inami yells, well everyone has an ego and Inamis is just a little bigger than normal. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE !"...so does kid, "COME AT ME BRO-" "INAMI LETS JUST START PLAYING THAT STUPID CLOSET GAME ALREADY" tsubaki and liz interupt "ITS CALLED SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN GET IT RIGHT" "Inami are you on yout lady days" says all of the boys,and ofcourse glares came their way.

"CANDYYY" yells patty from the kitchen with makes everyone swet drop and liz go after her. "okay well here are the rules and what not, you all must sit in a circle, heres the bottle we will have someone spin it and whoever it lands on the person who spun the bottle and the person who it landed on have to stay in the closet and either , kiss , confess, or hook up. LETS START" seto says and pushes everyone in a circle, while kid and Inami are having a stare down soul spins the bottle and it lands on maka. Once they are in the closet and inami stops the comments about how much they remind her of a perfectly ripe tomato and tsubaki locks the door-

**LOL thats it for now maybe tomorrow or later i will update cuz i am getting my eyes checked AGAIN and i'm looking for a bridesmaid dress for myself with my mother and sister XD BAI myself or people who are awesome enough to read this shit!**


End file.
